Cita
by CamilaAlgo
Summary: es algo que tiene que ver con enfermedad y romance y drama o no se, no se me ocurrio nada


los chicos se encontraban en el apartamento, Carlos que era el mayor de todos, estaba observando a sus amigos y hermano, Kendall, que es el segundo mayor de todos, estaba viendo un partido de Hockey, James que es el del medio, se estaba observando se en un espejo y Logan, el menor de todos con 16 años estaba enfermo pero no lo iba a admitir

- Loggie, estas bien?- dijo Carlos observándolo

- s-ssi-si-i- dijo Logan

- esta bien? te ves un poco pálido- dijo James tocando la frente de Logan que estaba un poco caliente- te sientes caliente, deberías ir a dormir

- o-o-ok-okay-y- dijo Logan mientras se iba a su habitación, mientras tanto en la sala del 2J, entro Dak Zevon, que era el novio actual de Logan

- hola chicos, esta Logan?- dijo Dak

- hola Dak, si, esta en su habitación... pero no creo que quiera ver a alguien- dijo Carlos

- esta bien... bueno, voy a ver en su habitación...- dijo Dak

Dak, se dirigió a la habitación de Carlos y Logan, cuando entro vio que estaba llorando y abrazando su osito de peluche que Dak le regalo unos días antes

- Loggie, que te pasa?

-estoy enfermo- dijo Logan abrazando a Dak del cuello y besando lo

- yo que te quería llevar a una feria cerca de aquí y comer en un restaurante de lujo... para nuestro aniversario- dijo Dak triste de que su Loggie no pudiera ir con el a salir en su aniversario

- iré contigo, así este enfermo, te amo Daki...- dijo Logan sentándose en la cama y levantándose pero callo en el intento

-no creo que debamos salir, te vez muy enfermo- dijo Dak ayudando a Logan a levantarse

estoy de acuerdo contigo

- igualmente iré a la feria y a ese restaurante, lo sabes verdad?- dijo Logan

- si lo se, eres muy terco- dijo Dak

- me ayudas a cambiarme?- dijo Logan inocente

- claro- dijo Dak, también inocente , ayudó a Logan a cambiarse, Logan ya estaba en ropa interior y Dak empieza a besarlo y entra Carlos en ese instante

- que se supone que están haciendo?- dijo Carlos enojado y decepcionado de Logan

- el sólo me estaba ayudando a cambiarme- dijo llorando porque sabia que Carlos estaba imaginado que iban a hacer otras cosas como las que el hace con su novia

- no creo, Dak que se supone que ibas a hacer con mi hermanito?-dijo Carlos tomando lo de la camisa y levantándolo del suelo

- nada, solamente le estaba ayudando a prepararse para una\ cita conmigo en el mejor restaurante conmigo pero igualmente se que no me vas a creer- dijo Dak abrazando a Logan

- esta bien, Logan, te voy a creer pero Kendall ira con ustedes dos... porque... si, bueno, sera mejor que no hagan nada- dijo Carlos

- esta bien, pero ya no me vas a creer- dijo Logan llorando

- si te creó... y cree me que no es fácil para mi aceptar esto, creí que ustedes dos estaban haciendo cosas...- dijo Carlos serio

- Dak... mas te vale que cuides de mi hermanito- dijo Carlos en tono de advertencia

Carlos salio y le dijo a Kendall que si podía acompañar a Logan y a Dak a su cita

-porque quieres que los acompañe?- dijo Kendall

- porque... ahorita dak y Logan se estaban besando y Logan estaba semi desnudó, ahora quieres ir o no?- dijo Carlos

- si, iré, pero mas te vale que me den de comer ahí o si no... naa.. me compro alguna cosa afuera- dijo Kendall riendo al ver la expresión de enojo de Carlos

- no me asustes asi Kendall- dijo Carlos divertido

- Litos... que puedo hacer yo?- dijo James

-tu,,, puedes escuchar de lo que hablan, yo me encargare de otra cosa- dijo Carlos riendo malvadamente

- Litos... ya voy a salir de aquí- dijo Logan abrazando a Dak

- ok... James y Kendall va a ir contigo mas no se harán con ustedes de acuerdo?- dijo Carlos

- oookay... - vamos/- dijo Dak

- ok... esperen.. no estabas enfermo/- dijo Kendall

-si estaba enfermo, ahora vamos- dijo Logan muy poco convincente

- esta bien... adios chicos- dijo Carlos

- adios- dijeron los chicos saliendo

PDV DE CARLOS

sabia que Logan me estaba diciendo la verdad, le enseñe a que no me mienta, solo yo le puedo poner castigo porque nosotros somos adoptados... es una larga historia pero la familia que nos adopto nos trato muy bien, además, se que Logan es muy inocente para hacer eso, llame a Kendall para que se vinieran con James, solo quería asustarlo pero no puedo hacerle eso a mi heermanito

- hola Kendall, chicos de pueden venir a el apartamento, solos tu y James, no le quiero hacer esto a mi hermanito- dije a Kendall

- ok, espera le digo a James- dijo Kendall diciéndole a James y el dice que si- bueno nos vemos en 30 minutos, adiós amigo- me dio Kendall

- ok- dije y me fui a recostar, creo que Logan ya esta listo para "la charla"

PDV KENDALL

Carlos es muy bipolar eso es normal en esa familia, igualmente se que el confía mucho en Logan

lo cual es bueno

- chicos, los dejamos aquí, tendrán que irse caminando- dije mientras James me ayudaba a sacar a Dak y Logan

- pero aun faltan casi 2 kilómetros... y no hay trafico... no nos pueden ayudar?- dijo Dak

- porfiss- nos dijo Logan haciendo su cara de perrito lo cual le dije que no, pero igualemente no pude resistir y los iba a llevar pero y empezó a llover, lo cual es malo

- James, entra rápido- dije olvidando que Dak y Logan estaban afuera,apenas James entro yo arranque y los olvide- Carlos me va a matar-

PDV LOGAN

genial, Kendall y James su fuero y yo me puse a llorar, porque nos olvidaron?

- Loggie, te sientes bien?- dijo Dak abrazando me

- estoy enfermo, perderemos la reservación... mañana amanecer as enfermo y todo es mi culpa- dije llorando y separándome de Dak

- loggie, eso no es cierto, ni es tu culpa, ni la mía, ni la de tu hermano- me dijo Dak

- pero...- trate de decir pero Dak me beso y yo me calme, lo amaba con todo mi corazón

PDV DAK

Logan esta muy triste y eso es muy malo, necesito saber si Logan va a esta bien, es lo mas triste que he visto en mi vida, Logan no conoce a sus padres y eso es triste, Carlos prácticamente es la mama de Logan, tengo que hacerle saber que el es muy importantes y que sin el no soy nadie

- Loggie, tu eres lo mas importante que me ha sucedido, tu y yo somos inocentes y yo te quiero para mi, vamos al restaurante, la reservación es en 2 horas pero no creo que nos dejen entrar, nos vamos a ir- le dije a Logan feliz

- me duele el cuello- dijo Logan

- se me olvido que estabas enfermo- dije abrazando a Logan, que se recostó mas en mi pecho a pesar de que esta lloviendo

- quieres ir a la casa a cambiarte?

- si, si quiero, pero vamos la tuya mejor, ahí no hay nadie- dijo Logan abrazando a Dak

Logan y yo nos fuimos a mi casa, allí nunca hay alguien así que nosotros solo entramos

- tienes que llamar a Carlos?

- si, si no, no me dejara salir contigo de nuevo o con alguien- dijo Logan llamando y temblando

a veces me gustaría que Logan no viviera tanto a la reglas de Carlos... es solo estresante pero de nuevo... Carlos era como el padre y si no lo llamaba no saldríamos de nuevo, solo con James y Kendall

FIN DEL PDV DAK

PDV LOGAN

se que Dak odia que viva bajo las reglas pero en serio me gusta mucho y no quiero salir con James y Kendall pegados a nuestro trasero

- hola Logan- dijo Carlos

- hola Litos... Litos, me voy a quedar en la casa de Dak esta noche- dije rápido

- esta bien, Kendall y James son unos idiotas, no se mojaron tanto o si?

- no mucho pero si...

- esta bien, tienes ropa ahí?

- si, siempre tengo ropa aquí como en muchos lugares, chao Litos-

- chao Jay

- no me llames así

- adios Jay- me dijo Carlos, odio que me llame así, eso es malo, pero el me puso ese nombre... casi siempre me dice eso.. sali a la sala de Dak y nos besamos... tenemo que hacer cosas... como comer, dormir y otras cosas

- Loggie, quieres cenar conmigo?- dijo Logan

- si, si quiero- dije tomando la mano de Dak

Fin... si ese es el fin :3, dejen sus comentarios...

se despide Camila :3


End file.
